Seika Amamoto
Please note that this is the current version of the character previously known as Comato Uchiha. And as such, all roleplays and other things affiliated with this version should be marked as so. (Original Incarnation/Spiritual Guide) (Adoptive Father) (Adoptive Mother) (Adoptive Brother and Best Friend) (Adoptive Sister) Kirei Yuri (Wife) Kiyoshi Yuri (Son) Mihaya Uchiha (Daughter) Kiyomi Yuri (Daughter) | rank = Jōnin Gorosei | classification = Sensor Sage Reincarnation (Prior to Rebirth) | reg = 45667 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = Wood Release | tota = | mora = Rinnegan | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release Wood Release | jutsu = | weapons = Bo-staff Flying Thunder God Kunai Tennotsurugi }} (うちは精華, Uchiha Seika) is a Shinobi who originated from Amegakure. He is the first born twin Uchiha and Senju hybrid son of Enjeru Senju and Akuma Uchiha. He was known as the previous transmigrant of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, better known as the Sage of Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin);before his untimely death. Months after he was born, his mother and father were horribly separated, taking one twin along with them. Seven years later, Seika had lost his mother to the hands of wandering men. Soon after he was brought to Konohagakure; where he would spend several years training with his Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, mastering nearly everything he was taught. Being mentored by two of Konoha's most recent Hokage, the young boy quickly graduated from the academy and became chūnin before the age of ten. By the time he was fifteen, he was promoted a Special Operations Jonin, being the first ever in its class. After finding out that the home he'd come to love so much was being threatened nm by a deranged Uchiha under the control of Black Zetsu Revived organization, Seika devoted himself to the task of eliminating all things affiliated with it. Finding out though spiritual contract that deranged Uchiha was in fact, his own twin brother; Seika through great lengths to pull his twin out of the darkness, he succeeded in unbinding the darkness that was forcefully melded in Kichirou's heart. With his brother renewed spirit, the young man was accepted as a Shinobi of Konohagakure under Seika's constant watch. Two years into their life as brothers and the conjoint reincarnations of Hagoromo, Kichirou was killed at the hands of a couple of Reikaigakure shinobi when they were attempting to defend a small military-less nation. Devastated and angered by his brother's death, Seika rampaged through the Land of Wisdom nearly killing the Chiekage and destroying the land itself. With little opinions on what to do with Seika, his father had to exile him at the cost of preventing another world war. It was as if Seika was struck in the heart twice by the loss of his biological brother then being exiled from the only place he had came to know as "home". Naturally the young man became very bitter, one could say he had fully adopted to the Uchiha's legendary Curse of Hatred. In turn, Seika's entire demeanor changed, the positive outlook and jokester he was had long passed. Fueled by the rage of these losses Seika would be so mixed up in his earthy ties that he would not fully connect with Hagoromo. After months to years of wandering the alone and miserable and even dying at one point, the young lad would soon become reconnected with his inner spiritual self nearly over a decade later. Upon doing so, Seika was bestowed the powers of Hagoromo. During his travels, Seika came across a woman whom he quickly fell for, and together the created a beautiful baby girl. Not long her birth, Seika would leave, promising Kemuri his return and continuing to improve the world wherever he went. During his journey, Seika spent time in the Grass country, unbeknownst to him, Seika was being tracked down by a group of Kumogakure shinobi. Their mission was to simply take Seika off the face of the Earth. Their bout would surely be one for the history books and with its conclusion the two would later come to terms with one another. And with the world so out of balance and both the Saviors of the fourth war gone; the shinobi world needed him now more than ever. Thus beginning of their lifelong friendship, and Seika was invited to live in the Land of Lightning. The world's new leaders are in desperate need for help, leading for Seika to be one of the main protagonists of the Golden Darkness series. The man's journey wouldn't end there, after meeting with the legendary master of lightning, he and Seika drew a truce between one another. The man was finally able to settle down and began his family anew, residing in the land of lightning. It was considered by the world at large that Seika was indeed one of the more powerful shinobi of his time. This revelation earned Seika as well as a few others the rank of Gorosei. And Seika would continue living up to his rank until his final days. Background After the Fourth Great Ninja War and after meeting the vessels of his sons' chakra; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha who had defeated Madara Uchiha. Hagoromo looked on from the afterlife, where he was always secretly watching over the Earth. He witnessed the final bout between his sons before they finally connected, which ended their feud that lasted over several hundred years. After the battle, he desire to return to earth knowing that the threat the Akastuki held wasn't over. In order to do so, Hagoromo sent his chakra to roam the earth for a suitable host. In the month of July, Hagoromo's chakra had found its ideal host in the womb of Enjeru Senju. She was the wife of Akuma Uchiha, a descendant of Indura. Hagoromo decided that this child for Senju and Uchiha lineage would be blessed with the prowess of the Sage. Unexpectedly, the zygote child had split into two halfs; this sudden change didn't separate but literally split his power between the two developing twins. Enjeru and Akuma were completely unaware of this and the second child would come to be known as the Unexpected Child (予期しない子, Yoki shinai ko). Nine exhilarating months later came time for Enjeru to give birth to her child. The couple couldn't wait to see the child they have been waiting so long for. Enjeru went into labor and within an hour she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Before she could hold her first child her had given birth to the second one. The couple decided to name the twins, Seika and Kichirou. Several months after the twins were born something tragic happened. Kaguya's minion was somehow still at large and managed to gather more zetsu minions to wreak havoc on the world. He also managed to expand the Akatsuki to a more bigger state than it had ever been. The newly formed group of artificial human gradually became a well known superpower. By convincing people that they could revolutionize the world to bring on a new order. An order where there are no Kage. Secretly plotting each step by bring the world closer to the revival of yet again. Black Zetsu ran this army through the Hidden Rain and became a war zone. The gigantic war ended the first day it was brought on as the power of the Shinobi Alliance was far too great for Black Zetsu's reformed zetsu army. This tragic short war managed to break the couple up and they would never see each other again. Miraculously, they both had a twin with them keeping the memory of their love alive through their children. Enjeru managed at get back on her feet as a single parent raising her son Seika. Seven wonderful years pasted since the day Seika was separated from his twin. One day, wanders raided his home out of random. The young boy had been hiding at the time, looked on as the men did unbearable things to his mother before they finally killed her. Witnessing such a tragic event, Seika would unlock both his Sharingan and its Mangekyō form. Fueled by the hatred he felt for the men, he used his new ocular powers on them, killing them before passing out. Once the lad came too, he was left the only the memories of his newly deceased mother and their freshly ransacked house. The young child frantically looked about the rundown home for the woman's remains. He was unsuccessful in finding a single physical trace if her former existence. Feeling alone and distraught, all that Seika could do was cry. He sat in that same spot for eleven whole days crying at the lost of his mother. By then, the bit was suffering from extreme malnutrition and was banging loudly on death's door. His life begun to slip away, the precious livelihood of the child was steadily plummeting with no hope of return. Mere seconds away from his last breath, the house was bombarded with what was seemingly countless ninja --two of which he remembered the most; hero's of the Fourth War, unmistakably of contrast. They seemed so similar and yet the boy had never seen such people before... Or had he? The feeling of safety allowed the boy not to resist their help--not that he could anyway-- he soon fell into a deep sleep, one that would last an entire two weeks. Life in Konohagakure Adjusting to an unfamiliar atmosphere In a matter of two weeks, the boy came to. Greeted by a set of unfamiliar faces, he began to panic....hyperventilating at sight of strangers and the memories of his mother flashing back to him. It was a clear case of posttraumatic stress disorder, as it was something that would take a while to recover from. The boy had yet again slipped into a comatose like state. After awakening from his short slumber, he was greeted by a . She had insured that he would have nothing to worry about while under her watch, creating a somewhat comfortable environment for the grieving child. While in this unfamiliar place, Seika was often quiet and he would tend not to speak for several days at a time. It was when thought nt Sakura that he may never recover from said induced trauma. The kid's struggles ran far deeper that his mother's death, his conscious was quite literally being eaten away by his inability to stop the men from taking her life. He shifted the blame upon himself, stating that because he was weak, despite beening only seven years old, he killed his mother by doing nothing to prevent it. In more than one way, Sakura stated that he carried similar pain that her and carried when they were younger. One day, out of random, the Hokage had managed to get some time off his busy schedule to visit Seika in his recovery stages. With him came a rather too that came with the hopes of providing the boy with a companion for his new life as a shinobi of the Leaves. Oddly enough, the child sensed something very familiar about this child of Naruto. It was almost they had a brotherly connection without even knowing each other. Even Naruto was shocked to how the two quickly became friends. Within a mere week of coming to know of each other's existence, the two children shared an unbreakable bond. It was so much so that Naruto wanted to adopt the child once his recovery was complete. That of course was also with the constant begging day and night from his son. It was even to the point to where Seika would call Naruto "Father Naruto" from free will....despite the latter insisting that he'd be called by his first name. A truly heartwarming fact establish into a harsh past. The happiness had only continued to rise as the final stages of Seika's adoption were completed, officially making the two boys brothers. Now apart of their family, Seika moved in to their home the same day he was released from the hospital. Welcomed into their home with open arms by Boruto's and . The room that Seika would live in was already prepped for him. As Seika's new brother, Boruto took it upon himself to bear the responsibility of getting Seika comfortable with his new living place. Upon Seika's first night, Boruto would sleep in the latter's room, helping in the adapt to his quarters. It would taken weeks for Seika finally kick Boruti out of his room. Eventually as with all young children his age, Seika was enrolled into the academy where his journey as a shinobi would officially start. Not only that, it would also be the lifelong tale that is the rivalry between Seika and Boruto. Brotherly Love and Sibling Rivalry Academy Style Appearance Seika is a person of fair and somewhat tanned skin. He's complexion is moderate when compared to his onyx-black eyes and jet black, chin-length hair. His hair rough and somewhat shaggy with a bang the covers the right half of his face which gradually shortens with age. As a young child, his hair was quite short and he had big oval shaped eyes that somewhat sparkled from his level of cuteness. During his early childhood, Seika was extremely short only stand about three feet and two inches tall he wore a blue T-shirt that had a raindrop symbol on the front and a pair of light colored shorts. After being brought to Konohagakure young Seika would eventually adopt to konoha's specific style of shinobi attire. Naturally, as one would grow older and his training became more rigorous, the young lad would get more muscular, getting well toned. At age fifteen after he was promoted to Jonin, Seika wore a sleeveless light tan jacket with a navy blue undershirt and black Konoha style pants and shoes. He has dark armbands on his arms they stretch from his wrist to his forearm. He was not very fond of the usual shinobi attire that other Jonin wore. His were still their sane deep black color, besides when his Sharingan was active. By the age of 17, Seika body had reached it's seeming peak, being built of absolute muscle. Of course he wasn't a figure of hulking size as it would only slow him down and impair his fast, near instant reflexes. Seika's body fat capacity was barely even a single percent of his entire build. His once shaggy hair had became more straightened and often covered the top half of his face, shielding his eyes from others. After being exiled from Konoha Seika's initial appearance changed drastically. Most of this caused by Seika physically absorbing his brother's body mass into his own. This made him more noticeably muscular toned than he already was. His height increased dramatically, he have now stood well over six feet and weight a sub amount of Ninety kilograms. He no longer wore his Shinobi attire, he had in fact gotten rid of his jacket as well as the armbands, replacing the navy blue with black. By the age of 20, Seika had a completely change his attire to suite his state dark state of mind. He was mostly seen wearing a black jacket that is open, exposing his chiseled bare upper body. His black jeans are quite baggy; however, this does not slow down his mobility. He wears black combat style boots instead of the traditional sandals and he has even adapted his brother's style of dark fingerless gloves. While in his mid 20's, Seika stands about 195 cm tall. His body is still very much well toned. Whenever he is not in combat, which he usually is, Seika often dons causal wear such as button downs and wool vest. Sometimes he would even wear tuxedos which is really dependent on the day or how he feels. He still as much of a showoff as he always have been. Even with his older age, Seika is mostly shirtless when out and about. He enjoys the feeling of people watching him. It is considered to be an accustom trait that he became use to doing after his crazed demeanor subsided. Being that much of an attention whore, Seika thrived from being noticed by others. He had developed a sort of frizzy and natural hair that looked unkept and unruly. Many stated that the hair matched his spontaneous and unpredictable attitude~~finish later~~ Personality When Seika was younger he was very lively and mannered child, very polite to those above him. As a teenager he become even more energetic and even developed a sarcastic demeanor. He gets a certain enjoy to joke and make others smile. Seika was mild tempered and kindhearted person, he bears deep compassion for others and those he has come to know, however, this can be his greatest weakness. His compassion for others and human life often keeps him from ending the life of another person; despite whatever their past may hold. Kichirou's death and being exiled from Konoha took a huge impact on his mental well being. He was forced away from his home and the people he cared deeply for. Seika had developed a much more darker onlook on the shinobi world. He held a lackluster for jokes and constantly bore a serious face. Seika often wears a blank facial expression that hardly ever changed. He so deeply desires to rid the world of people with evil intent, turning away from his former peaceful path. And with his new personality, Seika's desire to kill changed as well. As a result of his traumatic past, over time himself has developed multiple personalities that many people usually don't spot until he is ticked off. This includes a somewhat perverted nature and bipolar like actions, which ultimately caused him to develop a killing intent and new found bloodlust. After seemingly finding himself and making a connection with Hagoromo as well as having a long heart felt conversation with his decreased family members, Seika had finally pled forgiveness himself for every terrible thing he had did. Even with his new found inner peace, some of his former traits had not been diminished from his personality. His humorous nature, however, did return. Something his was never use to, Seika own sexual desires grew more upon his life reevaluation. So much so that he does not differentiate between his desires for the . As such, Seika often comes off as somewhat of a player, especially in the Land of Lightning, since he is well known for his wide variety of partners. Seika the Joyful Joy. A self defining characteristic possessed by those of the human race. Much more than happiness, joy is the happiness and tranquility in the mind and feelings. A massive part of the shinobi known as Seika. The ability to express one's positive feelings to their heart's content, "infecting" others, forcing smiles upon their faces and the warmness of the hearts. Despite living in a never ending cycle of death and violence, he never seemed to truly lose his sense of happiness. Coupling that joyous nature with his talent for things along the line of comedy. Having a more humorous outlook on many things. Maybe even sometimes, it could grow annoying. Bothersome, as someone could describe it. And to that would only rally more nonsense and played out jokes. A mission of some sort, a self determined drive with the goal of bringing light to any dark situation. The satisfaction to plant smiles on the faces of the people whom he care for. Seika the Lustful Lover boy Lust. The emotion of imminent desire. A word with multiple meanings or implementations. Lust is the primary part of Seika's persona that usually takes over whenever he sees something he likes; driven by his unimaginable sexual drive. "A thirst for the flesh" as one should call it. By constant acts of temptation, he has time and time again, fallen back info his path of sexual desire. A path which is tries severely to stray from. Seika's overwhelming sexual drive often causes him not to rethink anything in the heat of the moment or when he's "excited". When in the mood, Seika could go through practically anything; whether that person be a woman or man. It did not matter, as long as he got what he wanted. From there his would be labeled as Bisexual; a sexual orientation in which a person is attracted to both genders. Or in his case, whichever could please him at that particular moment. Love. The emotion of great compassion and affection. A truly overwhelming feeling of unexplainable fullness. A great triumph over what was known as lust. While at first, his drive to please himself was tremendously strong, by finding a person to care for. To ultimately reinvent himself in order to change from what he was into something greater. Though, he never thought that love would ever come to him; Seika eventually found someone who could relate to his life struggles. Kirei Yuri... The woman that changed Seika from the lustful man he once was, into an excellent lover that Kirei could depend on. Such feelings of completion, brought Seika his emotion of joy back -- being stronger than it was before -- evolving into a seemingly completely different person. Two of these concepts live within Seika, major contributors to his development as a better person. Lust over casted by love, and the dawning of a brighter Seika. Old habits somewhat eliminated by the new. It was then, that Seika could connect and understand more of what the Sage was trying to teach. To spread love around, bring those unlikely to meet, together and connect like never before. Despite his great accomplishments with change, like most humans....Seika is not perfect, he was shown get resistance not to fall back into old habits. For the sake of keeping the one he loves. ~~so iffy about this entire section~~ (might change later) Seika the Sorta Peaceful Guy Seika the Father Dealing with PTSD Abilities Over the course of his life, Seika is renowned to be a highly skilled individual, he graduated as one of the top students in his class surpassing the capabilities of two generations before him. When the young boy was first brought to Konohagakure, he was mentored and trained by Kakashi Hatake and Naturo Uzumaki; two of the most recent Hokage. He was even praised by the likes of Sasuke Uchiha for his skills and abilities as an Uchiha descendant after their training. At the age of fifteen, Seika was appointed as a ANBU Black Op, the first achieve such a position in it his class. With such a powerful position, the young boy was permitted to lead his own team and took his orders directly from none other than the Hokage. After he was exiled, Seika spend months traveling around the world in hopes of redeeming himself while improving his abilities. Chakra Prowess and Life Force Chakra is a necessity energy source that is centered around shinobi combat, an energy source found within most humans used in nearly all forms of shinobi prowess. Chakra can be manipulated to create an desirable effect with what is known as hand seals. It can even be applied to an greater extent that dependent as the user's skill or elemental nature. This magical energy is vitally undetectable to the average human eye. In some cases it can be seen by those wielding Dōjutsu. It is essentially made up of two energies inside the human body; The first of which is known as "Physical energy". This energy appears in the majority of constructs in the body. That energy focuses more on the users stamina and life force. As such, it can be drastically improved by rigorous physical training and skill development. Parallel to the physical side, is physical energy's significant other; "Spiritual energy" this energy it is centered around the mind and mental well being of a person. Focused around that energy which governs imagination, like its physical counterpart, it can also to improved by training. However, to master the spiritual side of chakra, one must have a clear mind set. From there, these two energies form chakra and allow its users to manipulate it via chakra control Since his early childhood, Seika's has chakra always been considered to ne above ordinary shinobi. Possessing a rare and powerful energy. During his time in training he generally focused on mastering the control over his chakra as that was to further empower his formidability as a shinobi. As he grew older his chakra naturally developed intensifying to tremendous levels. Around his exile from Konohagakure, his chakra levels and potential reached the point where it could distain enemies' will to target him . As a member of three clans that descended from Hagoromo's , Seola was the ideal host for the embodiment of 's spirit. He possesses an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly unnatural long life span, this trait is inherited by the genes of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. As such, Seika has been known for his the ability to fight continuously without showing signs of fatigue. But because of his outstanding life force, Seika is bestowed the ability to walk away from the most deadly situations that would otherwise be the quietus of any regular person. Hailing from the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans, which are all known for their amazing amount of chakra, Seika is in possession of an astronomical amount of extremely powerful chakra, addition to being the embodiment of the Sage himself, Seika can undoubtedly be considered one of the most powerful shinobi in history. Seika's chakra is said to be even more potent than and 's chakra combined; the two latest incarnations of Asura and Indra. He was born with a natural affinity for Yang Release which gives him a lethal amount of physical strength. When concentrating his chakra to a physical point, he can actually create massive disturbances in the atmosphere and quite literally change the direction of the wind itself. After his brother died, Seika inherited yin half; which were originally intended for one being. Upon absorbing Kaio's body into his own, the power that was split between the twins had became whole, giving him the full legacy of the Sage. With his amazingly yet superhuman reserves, Seika was taught personally by Kakashi to control it without in unnecessary wastage. This too came as a easy concept to the lad. Initially, his chakra over his chakra wasn't perfect but it was far from downright terrible. It was even so that he could effective learn to use the rasengan without needing the assistance of doppelgangers; a feat which both impressed Naruto himself. From then on, Seika would continuously improve on it, becoming more and more skilled with the sphere of the rasengan enough to learn its more complicated variants. Seika's chakra is now seemingly at it's peak with the constant storage on Six Paths Chakra into his left and right palms. The left seal contains the spiritual energy of both Seika and Hagoromo, as with the right seal being of their physical. The combination of physical and spiritual energy is created to was is know as Chakra. However, these seals hold a much more potent chakra, stated by Seika himself to be times as more powerful as his very own. Chakra that directly descends from the progenitor of all that is known to the shinobi world; Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The number one testimony from the seals "unrivaled" chakra is being able to deprive and completely seal away the entirety of Kaguya's power. The sheer richness of the seals is able to complete refill Seika's body with only a fourth of the reserves lost. The Chakra Pathway System also know as Chakra Network, its purpose is to transfer and channel chakra in the Human body. They serve the same function for chakra as the blood circulatory system does for blood. Along the chakra pathways, there are a total of 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chakra like circuit breakers, and within those tenketsu are Eight Gates which control body function and strain levels. After finding inner peace, Seika was finally able to fully connect with his inner spiritual self, establishing the official bond of his and the Sage's energy's. And upon doing so, Seika was able to achieve a heightened state that far surpasses that of his normal limitations. This newly discovered power came with a set of different levels in which bring on a set of abilities. In the initial stage, Seika's body is fused with the natural energy surrounding him. This ultimately means that Seika's is in constant connection to the ability of Sage Mode and along with his original levels he almost always have traces of senjutsu within it. Physical Prowess *Durability and Stamina: Something that downright screams the Senju's half of the Sage's power, Seika has been noted to be one with the ability to take quite the beating or "durable". His uncanny durability has been demonstrated on vast occasions, he has survived many "life ending" trails that would been the demise of such normal beings. Seika also has an amazing amount of stamina evidenced by many numerous situations he had triumph over thus far; whether it be any sensual or outright slaughter match, Seika has time and time again, lasted far much longer that his competitor. Seika has been able to continue thriving after taking massive beatings that resulted in broken ribs and even a punctured heart and lungs -- advertising his unbelievable, yet many times accomplished endurance feats. The majority of which he did not retaliate. Even while at a near death state, he has still shown the ability to outlast against enemies. Through a vast amount of death battles, his durability had seemingly risen pass the peak of human possibility. Not only is Seika durable, he has also shown to possess an extremely high pain tolerance. As it was even stated earlier, that he was to kept thriving even while he had beenstabbed through the heart, despite a life threatening injury, Seika was still able to retain his signature smile. *Physical Aptitudes: Spending many years of training with Kakashi Hatake, Seika had being seen to have an tremendous akin strength factor. Putting his overbearing strength into usage and Seika could easily overpower most obstacles that stand in his way. Even at such a young age, Seika could lift a person three times his own size. He has showcased the ability to be strong enough to deflect a direct punch from a rage fueled Senjō in the 5th gate who has monstrous strength which is said to be far greater than even the Sakura Haruno herself. (adding more later) Taijutsu Since his very first training session with Kakashi, Seika has always shown a high level of versatility for hand to hand combat. Although he preferred not to engaged in mortal combat, the young man was taught a life lesson to protect those whom matter to him. A new found motivation inspired to aspiring young shinobi to fight for all the right causes. His fighting style keeps a perfect balance between the two concepts of strength and speed. Seika possesses a large amount of natural strength, which he inherited from the Senju Clan, makes it fairly easy for him to rupture the ground with a single punch without the aid of chakra. Coupled with his rather excelled chakra control, Seika can, in fact, use his chakra to further put more power behind his blows while keeping the same persistent speed. With each day passing, his efficiency with hand to hand combat continued to grow. The Hidden Leaves' traditional art of taijutsu, the Strong Fist, Seika aimed the cause direct damage to the body of his opponent. Seika is able to cause destructive feats with just one lethal swing of his fist. Even with such strength, Seika is light on his feet. His immense strength coupled with his aid of the Body Flicker Technique makes for very swift and powerful body shattering blows. During training sessions, he proved strong enough to go toe to toe with the likes of both Naruto and Kakashi and eventually, finally, come out with victory He can even fight on par with two gentle fist users with no waisted effort. When it comes to reflexes, speed, and time precision, Seika naturally excels. His natural reflexes are widely compared to the Fourth Hokage's immense speed without Flying Thunder God. And with the aid of the Sharingan, Seika can track and predict fast movement and time coordinating attacks perfectly. He has the speed to act based upon that judgment to move effortlessly and without much difficulty. After permanently fusing his body with his brother's, Seika's overall strength and speed literally doubled over. Even to the point where he can overpower two Kage Level shinobi simultaneously. After mastering Sage Mode, Seika was able to enhance his excellent taijutsu skills with senjutsu thus learning the basics of the Frog Kata a fighting style used exclusively by Mount Myōboku toads. Seika utilizes the senjutsu chakra used during Sage Mode "activates" his body in various ways, enhancing the his speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows Izou to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times his size. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by Seika to create senjutsu chakra also surrounds the him in an aura. This aura acts as an extension of his body. But because it is comprised of natural energy, it cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilising the aura, Seika can extends the range and force of his physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. His senjutsu enhanced taijutsu is powerful enough to finish off a weaker opponent with a single strike. Genjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation and Magē Usage As stated above Seika known to have a greater skill capacity in elemental ninjutsu than any leaf shinobi prior to his existence, his skill set and wide renowned use greatly outclassed that of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Seika is excellency skilled in this specific category, being one of small percentage able to utilize all five elemental nature transformations, as well as the mental and physical energies of chakra. From such mastery, he is able to use all the elements through his very own specialized elemental senjutsu based taijutsu: Magē Kata, which he would later pass on to his wife. By using this advance technique, Seika is able to use powerful elemental attacks without the usage of hand seals, deeming them unnecessary. Fire Release Hailing from the Uchiha clan, Seika's proficiency with fire is far pass the normal Uchiha standard. With this natural ability, Seika's beginning stages were quite a breeze. As a shinobi of the fire country, Seika has been taught the various and most powerful fire techniques known to the shinobi world. Fire is notable for its intense and aggressive burning, with a general lack of adequate defense. Albeit, Seika has been able to change the game by utilizing creative defensive techniques by creating large walls of fire or shooting down incoming objects with accurate perception. When utilizing Magē Arts, Seika attacks with moves of taijutsu, Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create arches to metaphorically slice wider, creating more widely spaced, or evasive range. Seika has shown to be able to create blades of fire, as a more dense version of the arches powerful enough to "slice" through water. In short ranged combat, jabs and punches can be used produce miniature fireballs and flame projectiles. From the end of a limb he can also throw them down in an explosive like fashion. An extension of a melee combo, the fire can be used from his fists or fingertips and even furthering that extension of Seika can creates a long lash of fire or whips for greater attacking power. While learning to master the new form of fighting, Seika used this technique to replace his regular acts ninjutsu. He is able "shoot" continuous beams of fire from his fingertips, fists, palms, or legs. When charging his attacks before releasing them, Seika can create fire blast on par with Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He can also build huge amounts of fire into his hands or feet to shoot himself off at great speeds on the ground or through the air. Like traditional fire techniques, Seika is able to quite literally breathe from out of his mouth while combine with natural energy to greater increase power. When used defensively, Seika can actively manipulate opposing flames. By using the extended reach of the senjutsu he has the ability to control heat, size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in to manipulate them at will. He can change the course of an incoming fire attackd and redirect it back at the attacker using single fluid motion. Showing his mastery of fire, Seika can furthermore even manipulate sub elements of fire to a certain extent. Over the years of profound development, Seika usage of this is among his most greatest. It is even to the point to where he could start a fire with merely heat alone. Water Release Despite his rather excelled fire release proficiency, his usage of water release is on a far greater scale. The true strength lies within its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, water employs defensive techniques strong enough to oppose great forces. He also create massive water currents from his mouth to overwhelm an enemy. Thanks to his elmental prowess through magē, he is able to manipulate water to accumulate with his fighting style. With the aid of his senjutsu aura, Seika can draw water from a source and even moist air that enables him to manipulate it around his body. By using the water as an extension of himself, Seika can send large amounts of water in forceful blows toward his target with jabs or kicks. Applying the source of water to his body, the water acts as a form of armor with tentacle arms. The arms can grab objects or enemies used as whip, also capable of blasting enemies. When in melee combat, Seika has the ability to shape water into a razor sharp edge in split-second, enabling the water to cut through solid stone. ]] In different instances, Seika controls the water to match the flow of his body by simply levitating a large mass of water infected by his chakra he can move water anywhere it can be applied. Even possessing the ability to separate it under the surface of large bodies, allowing him to walk along the bottom of the sea mass. Using large bodies of water to further assist the reach, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, to attack a target in a serpert-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even most solid objects. By changing the pressure of the water, Seika can utilize it for impeccable defenses such as walls or shields. As a master of this form, Seika is moreover able to manipulate the pressure and temperature of the water. As such, this skill in temperature manipulation allows him to freeze and unfreeze water at will. This works well in surprising the enemy by spontaneously forming ice traps and projectiles. In it's base, Seika's water magē is noted to cut able to cut through stones and other earth like features with relative ease. But when hardening and freezing the water into ice, the levels are vastly increased to metallic hardness, with his ice shards being able to slice through steel. An another factor of his water manipulation abilities, is the capability to control substances that contain a high concentration of water. This includes acts of nature such as fog or steam. With including his temperature control, Seika is to manipulate their moisture and convert them into either ice or water. In the rare event of a face, when the enemy refuses to halt their assaults or is seeking to kill him. Seika can use the more deadly side of his water manipulation. By coming in contact with the human skin, Seika's senjutsu covers their skin. The natural energy from Seika's senjutsu chakra stays on the person's skin, slowing seeping into their bodies unknowingly (unless the person is a sage). And by manipulating the water in their bodies, Seika is able to decrease temperature to sub zero levels, freezing their bodies. Whilst on that opposite end, he can instead pull the water from their bodies, killing them from dehydration. Wind Release On par with his proficiency in fire release, Seika had a particular talent for the nature at a very young age. Around the time of discovering this, he had just begun training with Boruto and Naruto. By first applying to master Wind Release to the Rasengan and seemed to be relatively easy to the young boys, he decided that after they were old enough would he take it a step further to teach them one of his most powerful techniques. As time passed, the two boys trained by themselves, greatly learning to enhance the technique their father taught them. When using wind in conjunction with his magē, Seika can extend his wind attacks by manipulating the air around him. By using circular, evasive movements, Seika builds momentum, which can be released into powerful attacks at a moment's notice. Typically used for counter-attacks that have enough power to potentially knock opponents off-balance. Able to create spontaneous directional shifts of air currents. Attacks range from simple gusts of air to miniature tornadoes and cyclones by maintaining the circular motion. Even with a simple movement, Seika can create air pressure with enough power to extend the reach of his sweeps and blasts. Using the momentum in his movement to establish a greater blast. While in close range combat, Seika can use punches or kicks of compressed air that can be fired off the fists or feet for an desired affect. This is similar widely similar to his use of fire magē, the wind attack is fired with compressed air at an enemy. This is also demonstrated with his use both a staff and sword his has shown to increase his the cutting to power great enough to cut through a total of six trees in a single swipe. When using a sort of dense current around his body, Seika can therefore thrust in an outward motion wind current in many different directions having more than enough strength to completely repel away anything within its range. Highly similar to his usage of fire, Seika can produce massive currents of wind from his mouth at forcibly knock back an opposing force. By creating a quicken momentum in his moves, Seika can continue to concentrate the building current to become greater. After continuing this for sometime, the wind currect is built into its maximum capacity, creating a giant tornado or hurricane. The sheer wind power from the currents are great enough to effortlessly fit people of the ground and shatter buildings. Earth Release Despite possessing the Wood Release kekkei genkai, which is comprised of combination of Earth and Water. Even Seika himself stated that Earth Release is his least mastered nature transformation. Seika has not shown know many techniques that use the earth transformation, beside using it to create defensive maneuvers. After achieving such skill with his variation of Magē, Seika would then become a more fluent user of Earth style. By exposing the area to his senjutsu aura, Seika is able to command and manipulate by levitating nearby pieces of earth and stone of numerous sizes and propelling them with punching or kicking motions. Also used in the same way of striking, the earth can used to defend then quickly changed to offensive by propelling the earth projectile. With his constant growing skill, Seika is able to launch discs straight for the ground below without having to levitate prior to launch. When apply for more impeccable defense, Seika can construct massive earth pillars and walls. Seika is able to reconstruct the size of stones and earth by compressing it, making them more dense and able to cause a greater damage upon impact. When focusing his chakra in a more destructive point, Seika uses his fists or feet to strike the ground, greatly rupture and establishing huge ground shattering disturbances. When concentrating for even more ground breaking functions, Seika releases and wave of chakra to strong, that he is capable to relocating the tectonic plates under the earth. He is capable of separating the plates, further displaying his vastly advanced magē. Lightning Release While training with Kakashi, Seika was taught his first lighting technique Chidori. With such success over the elements thus far, Seika mastered the technique with relative ease. His pure skill and chakra control allowed him to use it well more than a dozen times a day. He could even used its much more concentrated form "Lightning Blade". Seika's control over his chakra made his able to expand the reach of his attack by blitzing them. In this case, Seika's lightning magē is generally the same as fire and wind. But because of lightning's offensive nature, it greatly lacks in power for defense. Making it only applicable for striking tactics only. Typically firing it from his fingertips for better accuracy and precision. By forming lightning in his hands, Seika can create lightning spears. Using it in the same way as fire, Seika can construct waves and blast for many section of his body; preferably hands and feet. With his refined skill and usage, Seika has shown to be able to manipulate and control his lighting attacks remotely. As with his skill in redirection, Seika can manipulate the lightning element of the enemy in order to keep their attacks from harming him. Kekkei Genkai Fūinjutsu Kekkei Mōra Rinnegan Being the transmigrant of Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki, Seika would later manifest in the Sage's legendary dōjutsu, and much like the man himself, as a Kekkei Mōra. This feat wasn't accomplished until he and his brother were in complete sync with one another with the addiction of combining their Six Paths Power. Seika's Rinnegan heavily influenced from his nature and kindred spirit, which in return it gives off a whitish glow with light colored ripples and tomoe opposed to his brother's. As the natural evolution of the Sharingan, the Rinnegan naturally holds Sharingan power. Like most who've managed to acquire such blessed eyes, the Rinnegan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities, Seika's being all the more unique and much like his predecessor, his dōjutsu holds no bounds to mere earthy realms. To keep his eyes active, requires no chakra, therefore indicating that they can be active...indefinitely. The typical abilities allow Seika able to see chakra, its flow and tenketsu within the body, however it is noted that it cannot usually detect it through obstructions such as smoke bombs, an obstacle Seika has shown no problem on seeing past. As its wielder, Seika is able to master almost any and possibly all jutsu known to the shinobi world as well as manipulate all five nature transformation, in addition to mastery over the light and dark arts. Its most renowned ability is to grant blessings to the Six Paths, and despite its name it grants him a total of seven different abilities. The Tendō (天道, Deva Path), the path of the God Realm, granting Seika the spectacular ability of gravitational control, its main abilities centers around the application of pushing and pulling. It is with a skilled user of this Path that one could push these abilities well passed what is normally performed. In which the attack of the Deva cannot be used in rapid successions, a seasoned practitioner could develop their skill to greatly increase the time frame in which the ability is used, moving past the limitation of the five second rule. The Shinra Tensei, most notable and possibly well known ability of the Deva, grants Seika with the powers of repulse. Depending on the amount of energy placed into the technique, will depict how powerful the outcome would be. As such, a technique such as this is one with a considerable amount of versatility, used in both instances of offense and defense. With a powerful technique, Seika can render an opponent's defense useless, mainly depending on the defensive measure taken. The smallest amount is easily able to crush through stone fortresses and mechanisms similar. By using this technique as a defense, a vast majority of enemy attacks could be deflected or redirected, even heavier attacks can be forcibly halted with a precise blast. With years of developing his ability, Seika shows the capability to reduce the time span of the waiting period in which a repulse can be used, by using smaller substantially less powerful versions of the original, Seika is given a total ten blasts per recharging period, meaning that as long as the blasts are powerful enough to knock kunai and basic elemental ninjutsu back; it can be used up to ten times before a recharge is established. And among the opposite end of the spectrum, the powers of attraction reside, as the post secondary Deva ability and polar opposite of Shinra Tensei, the Banshō Ten'in is as stated used to draw material toward Seika. With much advancement, Seika learned to "guide" the destruction of the attractive force by focusing his Rinnegan. With completion, he can directly influence small area or zone around himself and/or his opponents. By creating a void of attraction around a person, the attractive force which grabs and pulls matter toward the person to eventually crushed hem under the immense pressure of gravity. When used at full scale, this technique's power can be considered a weaker Chibaku Tensei being considerably smaller than its masterful counterpart. To an even greater scale, Seika taps into further more power to create what is known as the Chibaku Tensei, a dark sphere, which its pull is so remorseless that it creates a satellite in the atmosphere nearly the size of the moon. The strength of this technique is more than qualified enough to subdue giant entities. Human Path (人間道, Ningendō), the path of the mind reader.. Granting Seika with a capability to read one mind and soul by touch. One of the less used Rinnegan abilities, Seika, nevertheless still improved of his use of this path. Even so that it merely requires Seika to establish eye contact for even the slightest of moment to read their entire mind. And with the upbring of this path, it broke way to even more unheard of capabilities than before. The human path brings about a unique sensory perception by soul, a talent only ever found within Seika's rival Shenron Uzumaki. Though this, he is able to track and detect nearby human through the feel of their soul. The soul often reflects the true nature of a person, and depending on a person's past and possibly future goals would depict them as either "good" or "bad". And because of his Rinnegan's sight, the colors of the souls are featured as gold and purple respectively. Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō), the path of interrogation and repair. For Seika's distinct usage, this path goes hand and hand with the human and is ultimately why the colors of souls are good or bad. And despite its msin ability to summon the king of hell, Seika rarely uses this path, save for storing the "bad" souls be may had captured. Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō), the path of the summoner. This path grants an immediate contract with summons of the Rinnegan. And by default, Seika was granted a large number of diverse summonings to aid him in different instances. Unlike normal summons these special ones are practically expansions of Seika's own mind, acting in favor of him, coming to his aid, and can only be officially disbursed if he is taken out. As with the rare King of Hell, these summonings also are equipped with the Rinnegan. This further grants Seika an increase in visual perception and overall view of the battlefield as a whole. Upon hitting the brim of what he thought was his full potential, Seika created five celestial beings from his very essence. The beings were perhaps the first ever dragons seen to the shinobi world, too possessing the Rinnegan to expand Seika's sight. It is even so, that Seika actually transfer a Rinnegan ability into the summon of his choosing, greatly increasing their effectiveness and purpose in battle. Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō), the path that grants mechanical armor. In battle, this Path aids with combat proficiency, and by conjuring additional arms, Seika could defend himself and attack while using taijutsu. While under the influence of this path, Seika literally becomes a living weapon, possessing a vastly array of tools and weapons that sprouts from his being. Not only that, Seika also grants a boost in physical strength and durability, being able to dish out whilst taking damage. If perhaps his own body wouldn't suffice in a brawls, Seika could channel these capabilities into a summons, at stated before. This changes their bodies into seemingly giant robots of some sort. Breajing past their normal forms to then wield guided missiles and chakra cannons. Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), the path of absorption. Playing a defensive role, this path goes about the playing field in being impervious to most ninjutsu. By establishing a barrier around himself, Seika is able to absorb pure chakra and its many forms.. However, he is not limited to just himself; as a master of the Rinnegan, Seika can expand the barrier quite a ways beyond himself and even avoid taking in an ally's chakra whom might be in the Preta's "path" (lolz). Being a skilled practitioner with Senjutsu, Seika can also absorb and handle the sage energy to avoid turning into stone. An ability only shown once before. Having absorbed a ninjutsu, much like Momoshiki, Seika can taken said technique, empower it greatly and return it with double the calamity it would have caused beforehand. The Outer Path (外道, Gedō) is the path centered around the other Paths, or as Seika calls it The Original Path. From the path's beginner usage, it grants him with a manifestation of receiver rods, these rods play a multi purpose front in the midst of battle. Seen in past uses, the wielder embeds said rods into the corpse of a dead body, and by transferring their chakra into to literally reanimate and therefore manipulate the carcass to their will. However, this function is not limited to the deceased, if touched for an extended period of time or even impaled, the targets are exposed to Seika's will and could, in fact, succumb to it in utter obedience. Seika is also able to manifest within his own chakra chains; much like the chains of the spiral tribe, these chains are used to restrain and binds the enemy's chakra to eliminate movement and usage. Seika's explicit use of these chains is nothing short of profound, granted they act as extension of his own being, acting instantly with his very own thought or movement. Seika's more accomplished outer path feats exist outside the realms of death and life. The ability known to be able to grant life to the deceased via Samsara of Heavenly Life. It was years of meditation and mental training that prepared Seika for one of the more astonishing feats used since Hagoromo calling forth past Kage. It was nearly a decade since his death, a calling for early retirement. Openly giving up his very own life to save the love and forever treasure his son, powers of the outer path surpassed what was considered to be their pinnacle, it was so years after saving his son -- that Seika would arise once again. An uncanny feature known not to those of less comprehension, a true godly act. Years sent within the pure land, training for the day of his coming, Seika's outer path had granted him life yet again, Reborn in a sense, a body revitalized and rejuvenated anew. Twas the start of new beginnings. Unlike previous Rinnegan wielders, Seika is considered a master of the dōjutsu, of course after Hagoromo, himself. Seika's being substantially more "special" than the others. Seika's dōjutsu gives him the innate ability to manifest in natural energy, upon activation. As assumed, with its activation, Seika instantly enters was is known as Sage Mode. Not only that, but Seika's Rinnegan allows him access to alternate planes, granting him a single limbi clone and an amazing perception of the space time continuum. And prior to his Rinnegan's awakening, Seika possessed the Uchiha's renowned Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan but after his awakening of the Rinnegan these abilities were seemingly lost forever. However, in a peculiar way, Seika had later awakened a technique only known to the Mangekyō. Seika's appeared as a majestic bright green color......... (Iffy) Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode Space-Time Ninjutsu Quotes "Our relationship started out pretty rough, but I am glad to call you my brother. And now that I've finally accepted that you're gone. The guilt from your death has been cleared. I can actually more on in my life. I will forevermore remember the memories we shared Thank you... Kaio." (To Kaio Uchiha) "Your smile is really beautiful. Please, just show me one more time." (To Kirei Yuri) "Very nice Uzushioprince.... A plan that was very well established. However... A guy like me never goes into a battle without "insurance".... You see.. I might look like a big dumbass but trust me..... I'm far from one." To (Shenron Uzumaki) "Actually, you're wrong. You and I aren't the same. We are two different people. Our personalities is what makes us a duo, the fact that we are opposites is what drew us closer together.... At birth, I was burdened with all your hopes and wishes for humanity. The weight that you once carried now rests on my shoulders. So I, Seika Uchiha as your reincarnate request that you, the Legendary Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, show me the way." (To ) "Damn girl, you fine." (To some random chick.) Trivia * Seika's former name was pronounced "Comatose" (ˈkōməˌtōs) without the '-se' Coma-to (ˈkōməˌtō). Spelled like "Comato". His name is now pronounced Say-ka. *Seika wishes to have a rematch with Raido X to show that he is the better creation over Comato's disgrace. **The fanon characters he also wishes to fight are Kaname Soga and Sannoto Senju *The canon characters he wishes to fight are , , , and .